katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
604 Little
Adult Male ~ '''No Longer Seen '''Year First Identified: 2002 as a 2.5 Year-Old Subadult, 2000 Year Of Birth Year Last Observed: 2007 Known Offspring Of: 236 Milkshake & 219 One-Toe Genetics Study Samples Obtained: DNA analysis confirmed that 604 Little was the offspring of 236 Milkshake and littermate of 608, therefore genetics study samples of 604 have been obtained. 'Identification:' Add here 'Distinctive Behaviors:' Add here 'Life History:' '2000:' Spring Cub with 236 Milkshake & Littermate 608 (female) 604 Little was a spring cub with 236 Milkshake and his littermate, female 608 . '2001:' Yearling with 236 Milkshake & Littermate 608 (female) 604 Little was a yearling remaining with 236 Milkshake and 608. '2002:' 2.5 Year-Old Subadult 604 Little was initially classified as a 2.5 year-old subadult in 2002. 'October 2002:' 604 LITTLE PIC 2002.10.xx 2.5 YEAR OLD SUBADULT in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|2.5 year-old 604 Little October 2002 NPS photo 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook '2007 (before the right hind leg wound) or PRIOR:' 6 Satulik / Bullet / Headbob has an interaction with 604 Little. 604 Little slips off the lip of Brooks Falls video by KNP&P: 2007.07.10: 'Park visitor Dan Lind photographed 604 Little at Brooks Falls on 7/10/2007. '2007: Adult Male, Last Year Observed 604 Little was last observed along the Brooks River as an adult male in 2007. 604 Little was easily recognizable in 2007 due to a large, deep wound on his right hind leg. The wound was deep enough that muscle tissue was visible through the skin and fatty layers. 604 Little has not been observed along the Brooks River since 2007. 'July 2007:' 604 LITTLE PIC 2007.07.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|604 Little July 2007 NPS photo 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook 604 LITTLE PIC 2007.07.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 02.JPG|604 Little July 2007 NPS photo 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook 604 LITTLE PIC 2007.07.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 03.JPG|604 Little July 2007 NPS photo 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook 604 LITTLE PIC 2007.07.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 04.JPG|604 Little's large, deep right hind leg wound July 2007 NPS photo 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook '2012:' 604 Little was included in the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook.: 604 LITTLE PAGE INFO 2012 BoBr iBOOK.JPG|604 Little's information from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook LITTLE 604 GIF NPS PHOTOS 2012 BoBr iBOOK XANDER-SAGE CREATED 2019.05.07.gif|604 Little's NPS photos from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook 'How 604 Little Got His Nickname:' Add here 'Known Courting & Mating:' Add here 'Known Relatives:' 'Mother:' 236 Milkshake , DNA Analysis According to observations by the bear biologists and DNA analysis, 604 Little is the offspring of 236 Milkshake . 'Father:' 219 One-Toe , DNA Analysis DNA analysis confirmed that 219 One-Toe is the father of #604 and #608. 'Littermates:' 608 (female), DNA analysis According to observations by the bear biologists and DNA analysis, 604 Little is the littermate of female 608 . 'Genetics Study Samples Obtained:' '2005 or 2006?' DNA analysis confirmation of Mother, 236 Milkshake, Father 219 One-Toe & Littermate 608 DNA analysis confirmed that 604 Little was the offspring of 236 Milkshake and 219 One-Tow; and also the littermate of 608, therefore genetics study samples of 604 have been obtained. A special thank you to KCanada for the NPS photos from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook. A special thank you to Xander-Sage for creating the gif from the NPS photos from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook. Category:Bear Book